


Art for 'Guardian Angel' by songofhell

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for 'Guardian Angel' by bestiesandagents( songofhell) for The Sastiel Big Bang 
Castiel wasn’t overly excited when he was assigned to watch over Sam Winchester, his mind immediately reeling with all the potential problems he could face with this dangerous boy. Nevertheless, he dons the disguise of a college boy, Cameron, and ends up facing the one problem that never even occurred to him - falling in love with his charge. Now it seems that, no matter what the circumstances, he cannot have a relationship with Sam that isn’t based on lies. But what other choice does he have, when telling the truth could mean losing him forever?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guardian Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775658) by [songofhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell). 



 

 

 

                      

 

                         The Sastiel BigBang community[ here ](http://sastiel-bigbang.livejournal.com/)

 

 


End file.
